


Protector Of Dreams

by Okamichann



Series: Yuu/MC AUs or Crossovers [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Friendship is Magic, How Do I Tag, I am saying sorry in advance, I cannot write, I wanted to try, Magical girl Yuu/OC, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Yuu is still Yuu but also an OC kindof?, but i'll do my best, female Yuu (Twisted-Wonderland), this is from my Yuu/MC Story Ideas/Challenges AUs on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamichann/pseuds/Okamichann
Summary: Yume was just your average girl until her last year of primary school when she found a brooch that transformed her into a magical girl!She was also somehow Isekai'ed a few years later...When will she ever be able to catch break
Relationships: Everyone/Original Female Character(s), Grim & Deuce Spade & Ace Trappola & Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia & Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia/Original Character(s), Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland) & Everyone, Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland)/Everyone
Series: Yuu/MC AUs or Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Protector Of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yuu and the Power of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465614) by [writingerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingerror/pseuds/writingerror). 
  * Inspired by [Not all those who wander are lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982723) by [SilverWinterMoon (SilverStar56)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStar56/pseuds/SilverWinterMoon). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am waring anyone who reads this.  
> I am not a good author but I will try my best in writing this.  
> Do not have your hopes up I suck at writing.
> 
> Translations from:  
> Ami Yoshiko  
> Shel_BB  
> Twisted Wonderland Wiki

A dark shadow dashed around a corner of the alleyway and shortly after a purple and pink blur followed after.

Not long after another corner was turned as the second figure tried to stop sliding past the entrance due to their momentum before quickly righting themselves using the walls around them to jump on to the roof of a building quickly catching up and running next to the shadow on higher ground hopping over the gaps between the old buildings not letting their target escape.

The two continued the chase until the shadow jumped into a wall creating a rippling effect.

The purple and pink figure stopped and leaped form the top of a five story dilapidated building, pink high heeled boots softly landed on the ground before carefully stepping toward the wall as it's owner inspected the entrance of **Lost** **One's** reality plane.

"Of course it has to be an _A_ _Class_ reality maze!" The female teen sighed ruffling her ringlet styled hair in frustration "On the one day Ai and Rin can't patrol with me!!!" 

She reluctantly pulled out a cellphone decorated with sheep, stars and a moon from the cute sheep shaped bag attached to the side of pink ribbon around her waist.

* * *

**Rococo** **Queen** : I found a maze it's an A Rank

I'm going in

Join me if you can

_Location Sent_

* * *

Yume placed her phone back in her bag a with a determined look on her face. She wouldn't normally do something so reckless, but the maze is terrifyingly close to a popular park, and every magical girl knows the effects mazes have on children. It's an unspoken rule to purify any maze that's near where children frequent if they can't close the place down or place a barrier around the affected area if one has the ability to do so.

Normally in this situation Rin would place a barrier and then the three of them would go to other magical girl squads they have fought with before or go on the LORMLAMGT server and place a post to teams in their area meet up and practice together before heading in to purify the maze for a better chance at survival.

Yume was unlucky enough to be able to do non of these options as her family was visiting Aunt who lives in a whole other prefecture.

She hoped someone saw her post on LORMLAMGT and comes to help if her team can't make it, she has to at least try to weaken the reality maze if she can't purify it on her own.

Yume took a deep breath stealing herself before jumping into the maze.

* * *

Yume gently landed on...a giant gumdrop.

She looked around and could only describe this place as Willy Wonka's candy land in reality.

There was a river of chocolate, Lollipop trees, and...candy mushrooms filled with whip cream? 

Her eyes narrowed as she jumped back narrowly dodging a licorice whip with scattered shards of glass sugar that cut the green gumdrop she was standing on in half.

She looked to where the attack came from her eyes landing on the shadow familiar she chased away from some kids. It now looked like some marshmallow monster. Yume reached forward as a book appeared and hovered in the air in front of her before glowing and transforming into a sword and shield that Yume quickly equipped to herself and Immediately used the shield to block the candy whip from hitting her.

Yume slightly bent her knees and leaned forward before jumping toward the monster using the shield to throw off the it's attack rapidly closing the distance between them before using her sword to decapitate her foe. Yume then jumped up avoiding another attack before doing a flip to face her attacker, using her magic she made a small magic circle platform so she could angle her jump to reach her new target.

.

.

.

After getting rid of all the violent familiars on the first floor Yume reached into her bag and pulled out several different colored puffballs that she threw into the air as they transformed into a small herd of tiny sheep. "Map out the area and find the quickest and safest route to the **Lost** **One** please" Yume kindly asked her familiars. They 'baa'ed at her nodding their small heads before trotting or floating away to do as their master asked. Yume sat down as she waited for her colorful fluffy clouds to report back to her it wasn't even an hour later that a blue sheep teleported before her.

Yume stood up as the sheep grew to a size that she could comfortably sit on so they could fly to the center of the maze.

On a routine run it would be better to slowly go through the maze getting rid of familiars to get an idea of what the **Lost** **One** is most likely capable of, however if one is alone it's better to save one's strength and just head for the boss.

* * *

Yume dodged another close call, she was exhausted.

She was able to weaken the **Lost** **One** to the point to where she could purify it...if it would only stop attacking her to give her the seconds she needs for purifying.

She flipped away from another hit before rushing to the **Lost** **One** landing a kick temporarily dazing it.

Yume used the being as a launching pad to fly over it.

She placed her hands over her heart when she was above it,

" **Close your eyes and dream** "

She slowly pulled her hands outwards letting star like mana spheres form around her and fall to purify the **Lost** **One**.

Yume lost consciousness as she used up the last of her magic. 

* * *

**_"Ahh...My Dearly Beloved_ **

**_Beautiful Flower Of Evil_ **

**_You Are The Most Beautiful Of All_ **

**_Mirror, Mirror On The Wall Who Is The..._ **

**_Those Who Are Guided By The Mirror Of Darkness_ **

_**If You Ever So Desire** _

_**Take Thy Hand That Lies Within The Mirror** _

_**Flames That Can Turn The Moon Into Ashes** _

_**Ice That Can Freeze Time** _

_**Earth That Can Swallow The Sky** _

**_Show No Fear To The Power Of Darkness_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and write from my Yuu/MC Story Ideas/Challenges on Tumblr...  
> I kind of want to try writing them.  
> If you want to try and write something from it please do.  
> It may be a lot better than my attempt at it.


End file.
